


Broyo

by thesunflowerwithin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Froyo, M/M, Sirius doesn't like to talk about his feelings, bros, fragile masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerwithin/pseuds/thesunflowerwithin
Summary: It's not a date if two bros are going as bros, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another wonderful Imagine Your OTP from phan-cannons!   
> "A: do you wanna go get froyo??  
> B:… is it, like, a date?  
> A: IT’S BROYO"
> 
> I love doing these, and I'm not sorry.

Sirius was laying with his head in Remus’ lap as the younger lad ran his fingers through Sirius’ thick, long hair. 

 

“Moony?” 

 

“Mm?”

 

“Do you wanna get froyo? With me?” 

 

The way the question was worded, so soft and with a hint of worry, made Remus sit up straight, nearly pushing Sirius off his lap. 

 

“Like… a date?” 

 

“No!” Sirius bolted up, turning around to face his friend, the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks. Remus raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Pads…” 

 

“No! Not a date! It’s Broyo!” 

 

“Broyo?” 

 

“Yes! Froyo! With a bro! Broyo!” 

 

“Sirius Orion Black. I have literally had your dick in my mouth. Was that a… a  _ brojob _ , then?” 

 

Sirius opened his mouth and then closed it. He did this several times before Remus sighed and stood up. 

 

“Come on, you big baby. We can get your  _ Broyo _ , we can definitely  _ not  _ talk about our feelings, and then you can put on your super-manly leather jacket and ride on your super-many motorcycle, and feel like a manly-man.” 

 

Sirius seemed like he was going to say something, but then shrugged and stood up, following Remus. 

 

They had just tickled the pear to get into the kitchens when Remus whispered, “I lied. We’re going to talk about our feelings, you’re going to use your  _ words _ , and then you can go make yourself feel manly again.” 

 

“You talk as though I have a really bad case of fragile masculinity,” Sirius pouts. 

 

“You said it, not me.” 

 

Sirius elbows Remus, making him laugh and shove back. 

 

He could do this, he thinks, if it meant being able to get his Moony to smile and laugh like that all the time. 


End file.
